


Selected Conversations From The WhatsApp Group Of Pepper Potts & Hope Van Dyne

by giddyant



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyant/pseuds/giddyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even high-flying executives sign up to WhatsApp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selected Conversations From The WhatsApp Group Of Pepper Potts & Hope Van Dyne

_Pepper Potts created group 'How To Make Friends & Terrorise People'._

 

_Pepper Potts invited Hope Van Dyne to join 'How To Make Friends & Terrorise People'._

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 11.32am**

I’m always up for inspiring terror in people.

 

**Pepper Potts at 11.35am**

It’s a big part of why I like you.

 

**Pepper Potts at 11.35am**

It’s one of my most cherished memories that time you made a Roxxon exec run away from you, down the stairs, through the fountain and straight out the front door of the tech summit.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 11.40am**

Good times. So this is what the young people do? Whatsapp? 

 

**Pepper Potts at 11.42am**

You laugh now. Wait till I get you on Snapchat.

 

 

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 2.15pm**

Uuuuugghhhhh.

 

**Pepper Potts at 2.32pm**

That good a day, huh.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 3.01pm**

So help me, if Darren makes one more comment about my dad being meeeean to him, I will throw him into traffic.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 3.02pm**

No. First, I will give a powerpoint presentation titled ‘My Life From 7 Years Old Until Now’. Then I will throw him into traffic.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 3.56pm**

Pepper.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 3.57pm**

Pepper, did you just have a mojito couriered to me.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 3.59pm**

Is your superpower drinks delivery to the needy?

 

**Pepper Potts at 4.07pm**

I like to use my powers for good.

 

 

 

**Pepper Potts at 7.58pm**

I’m sorry, but I have to ask.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 8.15pm**

Hank still won’t talk to Tony, no.

 

**Pepper Potts at 8.34pm**

I figured. But Tony has the worst/best puppy eyes ever. I’ve got a weakness.

 

**Pepper Potts at 9.03pm**

Hey, does your dad know you and I are friends?

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 9.07pm**

Yep. He gets so mad about it. It’s hilarious. 

 

**Pepper Potts at 9.23pm**

You’re welcome?

 

 

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 8.23am**

Hey, I’ve found the shoes for your next board meeting.

 

**Pepper Potts at 8.53am**

I think I’m in love.

 

 

 

 **Hope Van Dyne at 5.55pm**  

I saw the news, are you ok?

 

**Pepper Potts at 6.07pm**

Well, other than the fact that my house and my boyfriend fell into the ocean. Sure! 

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 6.09pm**

Can I help at all? Want me to come down there?

 

**Pepper Potts at 6.21pm**

You are better off not being involved.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 6.23pm**

Hey. I’m your friend. I’m not just here for the good times.

 

**Pepper Potts at 6.43pm**

I know. I’m sorry I snapped but I cannot deal with anyone else I know getting hurt.

 

 **Pepper Potts at 6.44pm**  

You are my friend and I’m so glad you are, but it honestly is a help knowing that you are safe and away from this.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 7.20pm**

Pepper, you don’t need to apologise. I understand. Are you ok for a place to stay?

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 7.15am**

Pepper, are you ok? It’s not like you not to reply.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 5.11pm**

Pepper, please call me.

 

**Pepper Potts at 7.10am**

Hey, guess what I got for Christmas.

 

**Pepper Potts at 7.10am**

I got kidnapped and experimented on by that asshole Aldrich Killian. Happy holidays, one and all!

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 7.12am**

Please tell me you’re ok and he’s arrested.

 

**Pepper Potts at 7.15am**

I set him on fire and threw a missile at his head. I’m not ok.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 7.16am**

Calling you rn

 

 

 

 

**Pepper Potts at 11.21pm**

Hope, what the hell did I just see on the news. 

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 11.42pm**

I’m going to need an awful lot of alcohol to tell this particular story in full.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 11.45pm**

Short version: Darren turned into a supervillain and tried to kill me and Dad. It didn’t work out so well for him.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 11.47pm**

For the unabridged version, tune in tomorrow at 7pm at that bar we got cocktails in two weeks ago. Be there or I will drink that bottle of mezcal on my own.

 

 

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 10.35pm**

I hate you. I’m invested in cheesecake for god’s sake.

 

**Pepper Potts at 10.38pm**

GBBO got you?

 

**Pepper Potts at 10.39pm**

Tamal, am I right.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 10.44pm**

He's so good. And so cute.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 10.57pm**

Is it unreasonable to want to be adopted by Mary Berry?

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 10.58pm**

NO PAUL HOLLYWOOD WHY 

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 10.58pm**

YOU LEAVE THAT NICE LADY ALONE

 

**Pepper Potts at 11.00pm**

I regret nothing.

 

 

 

**Pepper Potts at 7.51am**

Congratulations! I saw the announcement! CEO at last!

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 8.20am**

Thanks. It’s been a difficult few months with Darren and all, but it’s good to move forward.

 

**Pepper Potts at 8.27am**

I know you’ll be amazing. It’s so well deserved.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 9.02am**

It’s nice to know I’m valued, you know? With Hank and I getting on better as well, things are looking good.

 

**Pepper Potts at 9.05am**

I’m so happy for you.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 9.07am**

I’m really happy too.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 9.07am**

Let’s never speak about feelings again.

 

 

 

**Pepper Potts at 8.33pm**

THAT GODDAMN RAT BASTARD

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 8.34pm**

What did Tony do this time.

 

**Pepper Potts at 8.35pm**

Not Tony. Someone who I thought was dead and ISN’T. WTF PHIL

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 8.35pm**

Is this Avengers stuff that I shouldn’t know about.

 

**Hope Van Dyne at 8.35pm**

If yes, tell me everything.

 

**Pepper Potts at 8.36pm**

Fuck you, Phil Coulson. See if I invite you out for Stark Survival cocktails again.

 

**Pepper Potts at 8.37pm**

I know you’re goddamn monitoring these. NO MORE DAIQUIRIS YOU HEAR ME

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is constancevigilance.tumblr.com,
> 
> Come shout at me about superheroes and spies!


End file.
